Reborn
by somethingpunny
Summary: Emily is deeply in love with Paige, but is Paige in love with Emily. What secrets is she hiding. A future Paily fic, with Haleb, Spoby, and Ezria. Sorry for the summary I'm new at this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction. Things you need to know: This is a future Paily AU. I am not an author last thing I wrote was a rip-off of **_**The Grinch Stole Christmas **_**in the second grade.**** Constructive criticism accepted, but be gentle with my delicate feelings. :P Enjoy!**

**Rated: M, for language and situations to come later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. The only thing I own is a limited knowledge of proper punctuation, and grammar. Also a really bad memory.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Paige POV

Seriously, Paige? Emily groaned angrily. Would you please pick up your dirty clothes, after you shower? She said coming into our bedroom. Do I have to pick up all this dirty stuff? I asked pretending to whine. Yes, she said sternly. I lifted her up and put her over my shoulder, walked to the bed and threw her down, and started kissing her passionately. Do you get it? I asked. Did you just call me dirty? Emily said pretending to be angry. Yes, we both know you are since I met you, sophomore year in college, I smirked. Okay, okay I have to check on the food before everyone gets here; and you have to finish getting dressed. Nope, I said then kissed her again. Paige (kiss), they (kiss), could (kiss), be (kiss), here (kiss), any (kiss), minute (kiss). So? I said. SO, WE CAME OVER HERE BECAUSE THE WRITERS HAD AN ANNOUNCEMENT, NOT TO WATCH YOU TWO SUCK FACE! Someone shouted from the bedroom doorway. Hello Hanna, I said annoyed already knowing it was her. I rolled over and seen Hanna and Spencer in the doorway. Oh, hello Hastings. I said pretending to be irritated. McCullers, she huffed back, continuing our game that we developed since Em introduced me to her crazy bunch of friends in college, namely Hanna.

So, is Caleb here? I ask trying to change the subject and desperately trying not to blush. Yeah he's here apparently his job in cyber security whatever the fuck can be done from home. I thought you had to work today? I asked Hanna about her job as an up and coming fashion magazine editor. My partner can edit the magazine without me. Hanna replied still laughing. I ignored her and asked Spence about her job as a lawyer, got any big cases? Spencer only laughs as a response. What's so funny? I ask. Nice batman boxers, Paige. Hanna giggled. I look down at my plaid shirt, then lower sure enough black boxers with yellow bat symbols on them. I blushed furiously. Emily smacked my ass, and quipped; get dressed Bruce, then ushered Hanna and Spencer to the living room. I threw on some pants, and rushed out of the room to stop Hanna from telling the whole world about what just happened.

Unfortunately it seemed she was already explaining to Caleb, Aria, and Ezra in great detail. Everyone laughed mostly at Hanna's over animated version of the truth. So, did Toby secure that contract yet? I asked Spencer, desperately trying to change the subject. So does Emily have Catwoman underwear? Caleb asked sitting on the couch next to Hanna. Nope, but I know for a fact that you wear Robin briefs. That makes you my bitch. How do you know that? Caleb asked already knowing the answer but still looking at Hanna accusingly. Seriously, these girls share everything you should know that by now. I replied. I know that, just like I know you almost burnt down the kitchen boiling water. Caleb responded. I whip my head around to Emily who was standing in the kitchen plating the food with her head down and a guilty look on her face. I look back at Caleb ready to retort when Spencer says ok, ok, guys back to your corners. Paige to answer your earlier question Toby is still out of town wrapping up the construction contract. What about you still waiting for the phone call? The Spencer asked. Yes, one phone call from my boss and I can finally get the motorcycle I always wanted. Em huffs from the kitchen, what did you say? I said, I could finally buy a pathfinder, I murmured. That's what I thought. She smiled winningly. You are so whipped, said Caleb. So are you, Hanna has your balls permanently tucked away in her purse. Yeah, but your balls is stashed in your closet. CALEB! Everyone but Hanna shouted. _Obviously Hanna has rubbed off on you over the years_, I thought to myself but didn't say aloud because that could obviously be misconstrued by Hanna and Caleb. Let's just play batman I said to Caleb pointing to my ps3 under the TV. Nope, dinner is ready, Em stated.

After we all finished eating we went to sit in the living room. Caleb and I were playing Batman, sitting on the floor in-between our girls legs; with Spencer in my Granddad's old recliner; Aria and Ezra on the love seat. So Writers what is the announcement that brought us here today? I directed to Aria and Ezra. Yeah what's so important we had to drop Parker off with Grandma and Grandpa Ted? Hanna asked. How is my partner in crime doing? I asked about the second grader. He's okay he got in trouble at school arguing with some kid about how Star Wars is better than Star Trek, said Hanna. That's my nephew, I said with a proud grin on my face. Uhgg, Hanna and Em said, while I fist bumped Caleb. Okay, before we get off track, what is it? Spencer asked. Okay, but speaking of kids... taking a deep breath Aria continued I'M PREGNANT! That's great! Shrieked Emily, Hanna, and Spencer simultaneously jumping up to hug Aria. While Caleb shook Ezra's hand. After the hugs, kisses, and congrats everyone took their seats. What does Malcolm think about that? I ask. He loves it already; I'm surprised that he hasn't told Parker yet. Aria responded about her step-son. Well finally someone else had a kid other than me, Hanna said. No one told you to have a child at eighteen, Hanna. Spencer quipped. I looked down at my lap reflecting. Bitch, Hanna retorted. Before you two start a catfight; that's great LP, I said to Aria. She responded with a confused look. The Lollipop Guild, I explained holding back laughter. Everyone chuckled earning Ezra a slap to the back of the head and me a pillow to the face from Aria. Aria looked at Emily aren't you going to punish your girlfriend. Emily responded; No, not me but Selina Kyle will later. Emily laughed and everyone else cringed; I blushed and got up to answer the ringing phone in my pocket. It's my mom, I lied. I went in to my office, and shut the door. Hi baby, I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: It's bad now but I have drama bombs at the ready. If you stuck around and read all of that then you can clearly see what I said was true at the top. But most mistakes are because I have been staring at this computer screen for 6 me if I should continue, or if I should crawl under a rock for the rest of my existence. But I might continue despite whatever you suggest, because I desperately need this idea out of my head. Also, what happened sophomore year in college? Who was the other person on the phone? Is Paige cheating? Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some things I forgot to mention: It is going to get dark, mostly in chapter 4.**

Ch 2: Missing

* * *

Paige pov

I was in my office going over the blueprints. While Em was at her physical therapy job working with injured athletes. It was about 11am when my phone rang. I glanced at my cell phone with "Uncle Earl" flashing across the screen.

"Hey, pai-pai" he said excitedly. "Hey, boss. Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" I asked annoyed. "I could call you anything I want when I have such good news, _pai-pai_" "So did we get the contract?" I ask. "Yep! Now you can get that motorcycle you always wanted." "Uhh...we need something more practical" I repeat Emily's words.

"I would give you more hours off but you only come into work from 10:00-2:30, well maybe you tell her about the contract, then celebrate later. Wink, wink, and then she'll let you have whatever you want" he says seriously. "Oh my God, please…just... could you just not? You might be my uncle but you're also my boss, please let's just keep this professional" I pleaded. "I might be your boss, but I'm your uncle first; we can joke like this" "Dude I'd rather not", I said. "You have got to lighten up pai-pai" "ughh, bye!" Before I could hang up I heard him shout "remember, bow chicka wow wow." I continue to work on the blueprints for a few more hours.

I get up and head to the kitchen to decide what I should_ try_ to cook to celebrate tonight before Em gets off work at 5:00pm, but before I could my alarm goes off on my phone, "2:30pm" with an label titled "A." while looking at my phone I tripped on the end table. "Aww look another Faux Pai" someone said from the living room, talking about the term they coined for my clumsy tendency.

"Hanna? What are you doing here? Wait how did you get in here?" I asked confused. "I'm looking for Parker's toy. You know the one with the green frog and the lifesaver, I think he left it over here when you watched him for my date night; and we all have the keys to everyone's house." she says while looking in the kitchen.

I look at her like she blew up _my _Death Star. "First off I would try to explain to you for the 10 millionth time the difference between a Lifesaver and a Lightsaber, or the difference between a frog and Yoda the Jedi Master; but I've come to realize that there is no use, and I have somewhere to go. And No I haven't seen his Yoda toy but I'll look for it later and if it's here I'll bring it by" I rushed out trying to get her to leave. "Jeez P where's the fire?" she asked confused. "Nowhere... I was just leaving...so" I say while pushing her toward the door. When my phone rings for the second time today; but this time there's an "A" flashing across the top. Hanna sees this and asks "who's A." "Uh...No one. Look, Hanna I'll catch up with you later." I said as I finally get her out of the front door and lock it behind me.

* * *

Emily pov

I got off work a little early today, because Paige's Uncle Earl called me and told me the good news. He also told me to expect a surprise and a long night. He then verbally added "wink, wink." To which I responded by hanging up. When I got home I expected Paige to be in the kitchen burning something. But to my surprise Paige wasn't there. My first thought was she's at work because usually she doesn't get off until 4. I checked the time on my phone 3:30. Then I remembered that Earl gave her the day off." Maybe she's picking up something" I muttered to myself, while heading to the bathroom to shower.

When I got out of the shower still no Paige. I decided to call her; but it went straight to voicemail. I hope she didn't get that motorcycle, and now she's dead in a ditch somewhere. "Maybe Hanna heard from her" I thought out loud. I called Hanna and she told me about the phone call and Paige's weird behavior.

Now my brain is going over all the suspicious stuff she does like: going on extra-long runs, taking phone calls in other rooms. Then I remember the other day when she said it was her mom calling but I knew it was a lie; she doesn't even talk to her mom. We don't have to tell each other everything, but I never thought she would cheat on me. But now I don't know what to think; I don't want to think anymore, so I laid down on the couch and turned on the TV.

I realize I must have drifted off when see I open my eyes to see the room is dark from the sun going down; I check the time on my phone and see its 11:57pm. I started to call Paige then she tiptoed through the door. I imagine that I must look like a parent waiting up for their kid to come sneaking in late; I would laugh at myself but I'm too worried to find anything funny. The First thing out of my mouth is "Are you ok?" "Um...Yeah, I'm ok" she replied obviously she wasn't expecting me to be up this late waiting for her. "Where were you?" Is the second thing out of my mouth. I she her tense up, "could we do this later, please?" she begs. "No, where were you" I demand again. "Do I have to tell you everywhere I go? Would you just get off my back?" she shouts angrily. When tears start to leak out of my eyes she deflates.

"Please I can't tell you, you'll never look at me the same way again" she says, a few tears falling from her eyes. She doesn't have to tell me the only thing I would never forgive her for is for cheating on me. "You cheated on me didn't you?" I ask locking myself in the guest bedroom; I couldn't be surrounded by all the memories, or her scent on the pillows in our room. As much as I love my friends, I don't want them to know right now. I also don't want them to hate her; before she met me and my friends she told me she was all alone. I never want her to feel alone again, but can't be around her right now. After pretending to be a happy couple at game night tomorrow, I'm moving in with my parents for a few days.

* * *

**A/N: Some questions you may be asking yourselves: Who is she meeting? Where is going every day from 2:30-4:00pm? Emily thinks she's at work until 4. All will be revealed in chapter 4. Am I getting better with proper punctuation and grammar?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Slaps and cuddles.

**A/N: Should Aria have a boy or a girl? Suggestions for baby names.**

**getlostandruncici: There's a McHastings moment at the end. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Paige pov

I woke up on the couch. I check my phone to see what time it is 4:45pm. At first I'm confused about why I'm on the couch; then I remember the argument that I had with Em. I hear noises coming from the kitchen, I look up toward the kitchen to see Em putting out snacks and taking down shot glasses. I forgot about game night with all the couples; or as Hanna likes to refer to it as "Grown Up Game Night alcohol mandatory."

I get up to go in the kitchen, and Em barley glances at me before she says "they'll be over at 5:00, go take a shower." "Listen Em, we need to talk" I plead. She doesn't say anything. I just want to get this over with so I do what she says so I can finally tell her the truth. When I got out of the shower I could here Hanna laughing loudly.

"_Let the party begin"_ I thought sarcastically. But I could really use something to calm my nerves down, because I have no idea how to tell her or how she'll take it. I walk in the living room to see Caleb, Hanna, Aria, Ezra, Spencer, Toby, and Em already playing.

"Hi, friend" Caleb says. I respond with "I'm not your friend, buddy." Hanna cut in knowing exactly how far we could take it. "Okay, geeks. Sit down Paige we playing truth or dare." "Aren't we a little too old for truth or dare" I groan, because of Hanna I just know it's going to get more awkward.

* * *

We've been playing for a while, one rounds ends with Hanna sitting on my lap calling me daddy, and another ends with Ezra throwing up in the bathroom from some horrible concoction that Caleb made with my help. Then Hanna dares Em to give me a lap dance. We all (except toby, the designated driver) might be buzzed but everyone picks up on the awkwardness that just filled the room.

We look at each other briefly with frowns on our faces because we're not okay yet; I'm not sure we ever will be again after I tell her the truth. The tension in the room rises and everyone notices but Hanna is the only one to say something. "Umm...are you guys ok." Thankfully my phone rings before we could answer. "I'm going to take this" I say before I get up and take the phone call in my office.

Emily pov

"No Hanna, we're not ok" I reply sadly after Paige leaves. She doesn't wait for an explanation "Well then let's go make it right" Hanna says while dragging me to Paige's office.

Hanna pushes the door open slightly. We hear only the end of Paige's phone call "I love you too baby." I feel tears springing from my eyes. Hanna says what I'm thinking "WHO IN THE HELL IS THAT?!" Paige spins around looking like a deer caught in headlights. She stutters " I...I...wait" she says when I run into the living room. I just can't look at her anymore, I can't be here anymore.

I hear a slap coming from her office, then "GOD HANNA, THAT HURT!" Everyone jumps up at the sound of the slap; Caleb runs into the room to pull Hanna off of Paige. "What's going on?" Aria and Ezra ask at the same time. "PAIGE IS A CHEATING PIG!" Hanna shouted. She looked at me and she knew I had to get out of there. "Come on, you can spend the night at our house. Parker is with Caleb's dad." Hanna said pulling me toward the door. Thank God they live across the street.

* * *

Paige pov

Toby took Aria and Ezra home, then he went home. The ever protective Spencer decided to stay to grill me on the one thing I didn't want to talk about. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screamed. "I don't want to talk about it" I said pouring a shot.

"I'm your friend, I won't judge." Spencer said softly deciding to take a different strategy. "Just go home to Toby" I pleaded. "Please Paige talk to me, I'm trying to understand why you would cheat. You love her, we all know that. Just talk to me, please."

"Go comfort your friend" I said dejected. "She has enough friends to comfort her, you need one too. So pour me a drink and let's talk." She said smiling. "Fine but I can't tell you before I tell her" I said. So we sat on the couch taking shots.

As the night went on I started taking off my shirt and pants getting more comfortable so I can to go to sleep.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing? Paige I don't think that's a good idea" Spencer said. "I wouldn't sleep with you, I couldn't do that to Em" I replied.

"Well I wouldn't sleep with you _again_." I said smirk growing wider. "OH MY GOD, Paige! We decided to never speak of that again" Spencer said incredulously. "Spencer, chill. It was way before I ever met Em, and you were broken up with Toby at the time."

"Then when she introduced me to her crazy band of friends I didn't even recognize you. Plus Em and Toby knows anyway."

"OK but no one else knows. God, just think about what Hanna what do and say." She said.

"Do you remember that night?" she asked. "Yeah, just barley; I'm surprised it was your first time with a girl" I chuckled. "Shut up" she blushed.

"At least when I'm on my deathbed I can tell my grand-kids that I had sex in a bar bathroom. Just wait until I tell them how I met their mother while we were locked out on a roof, and how she just jumped me all night, until Hanna finally found us." I said jokingly.

We kept drinking and laughing all night until we finally passed out cuddling on the couch.

* * *

**A/N:Do you guys want smut in the story? If so, I have no idea how to write that. I could try but I'm not sure it will come out right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I still need some ideas about baby names. Most of you have figured it out already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

Ch 4: The truth.

* * *

Paige pov

I open my eyes to find four pairs staring back at me. One pair was the most stunning dark brown eyes I have ever seen, they were so stunning I got lost in them; until I seen something in them, hurt. Then I felt something heavy on my right side, I looked down to see Spencer cuddling me.

"Spencer wake up" I said trying and failing to wake her. "So is this the person you've been cheating on me with?" Emily asked. I twist my head around to see tears in those beautiful eyes, anger in another, slight amusement in the other, and the last, shock.

"No!" I shouted which finally woke up Spencer. I get up and walk towards Emily trying to explain "listen, nothing happened with Spencer."

"Really then why we're you both cuddling in your underwear?" I look down to see a tank top and boxers; I look over to see Spencer wearing a large shirt of mine, and panties. "We just got drunk last night, but nothing happened. I would never sleep with Spencer again. I promise. Just sit down and let me explain" I pleaded.

I heard "WHAT!" from Hanna, a "Paige!" from Spencer, and a look of disbelief from Caleb. "Wait, you two? No way!" Hanna said after she recovered.

"Listen Emily nothing happened, it just got late and I crashed." Spencer said trying to assure both Em and Toby while putting on her pants. "I never ever would cheat on you; I love you" I said. I heard a light scoff from an angry Hanna.

"Look in my eyes you'll know as soon as I tell a lie" I begged trying to get her to hear me out. Before she could say anything Hanna spoke up "Why should she? You've been lying to her about everything…" Hanna kept going on and on until I shouted at her angrily "BITCH, WOULD YOU SHUT UP, and SIT DOWN!

Everyone looked back and forth between me and a stunned Hanna. When Hanna recovered she sat down and didn't say another word. While I pleaded Em with my eyes to hear me out, Caleb said enviously "I wish I could do that."

"Please hear me out" I said. "Fine" she replied taking a seat. I took a seat in front of her on the coffee table; as she looked into my eyes. I suddenly got nervous because I'm sure she will never look at me the same again, none of them will.

"Maybe we should wait for the writers to get here, I only want to say this once" I said trying to buy time. Unfortunately they walked in walked in looking around confused.

"They were already on their way here?" I asked Emily confused. "Yes. They were going to help me move some stuff out." she said with tears in her eyes.

After she said that I realized that this secret nearly caused me everything. "I won't let him take everything from me, not again" I whispered trying to get the courage to tell the truth.

"Who is _He_?" Emily asked concerned. I took a deep breath in and out while looking around the room seeing all eyes on me I shift uncomfortably not knowing where to start.

"Start from the beginning" Em said knowingly.

"My dad, Nick McCullers, died in a car accident when I was 7.

My mom remarried when I was 10, to Joseph Kerr; he worked as a police officer and a volunteer at the church. He had a three year old daughter from a previous marriage, Lilith.

And..." I take a deep breath. "He started molesting me when I was 13." I stop when everyone in the room gasped. I can't bear to look at them knowing what I'll find on their faces: pity, sorrow, and anger. I look at the person who matters the most; she looks at me with an unreadable stare.

"Oh Paige" she breaks, tears streaming down her face. This is exactly why I never told them much about my life. I get up and sit next to her and wipe the tears off her face.

"By the time I was 15 I was doing drugs and cutting." I look over at Caleb because I told him about the drugs and I look at Spencer, and Em because I told them about the cutting; but I didn't tell anyone why.

"On May 10, 2013 which was my 17th birthday; I got two things a bike from my uncle, and my stepdad got me pregnant."

"I tried telling my mom but by then she knew I was doing drugs, she thinks to this day that some loser at a party got me pregnant."I paused not wanting to admit this next part.

"I was still doing drugs when I was pregnant, I wanted to die; I just couldn't have his baby." I stop ashamed at what I did. I didn't know my hands were shaking until Em grabbed them to calm me down.

"Using his position he made me a deal so I would've been charged with endangering the life of a minor and face jail time, if I didn't sign over my rights."

"On January 14, 2014 Addison Braelyn McCullers was born. I didn't even get a chance to see her not that I wanted to at the time."

"After I signed over my rights, and checked out of the hospital my stepdad wouldn't let me come _home _(it never felt like home) so I went to stay with my uncle Earl. Even though I was doing drugs I still managed to keep my grades up throughout high school."

"At the time I didn't care about her but I knew he never touched his biological daughter, he treated her like a princess. So I hoped he wouldn't touch Addie; and he seemed to like older girls. So I went on with my life hoping to forget about all of it.

Anyway two years ago I got a call from my mom saying that she had Breast cancer and she wanted me to get to know my daughter, he didn't like the idea but she talked him into it. Later that year I got to meet the super smart, funny, and beautiful little girl I gave birth to. My mom told Addie from the beginning that I was her mom but I was sick that's why she lived with them and not me. That's where I've been going when I get off work, I would walk her home from school when he is at church.

I always ask her if anyone ever touched her she says no. Even though he haven't touched her I can't leave her alone with him if my mother dies, and when Lilith goes to college.

Addie is the person I've been talking to over the phone. Yesterday after I walked Addie home, my mom told me that she's not getting better; so I drove around all day thinking, so when I got home I wasn't in a good mood." I finish explaining my mood Wednesday.

I look over to see Caleb tapping angrily on his phone. Before I could get a chance to ask he spoke "Joseph Kerr, lives on 1520 Indigo road?"

"Yes? Why?" I asked. "Because I'm going to kill him" Caleb said jumping up angrily. Everybody soon voiced support.

"We can't go over there and kill a police officer, guys." I said to the murderous mob.

"We're not killing a police officer, we're killing a child molester." Toby responded just as angry as Caleb.

"Well we can do that after _we_ get _our_ daughter out of there." Em said. I looked around at everyone kind of touched that they would kill someone for me, then I registered what Em said.

"Really?" I asked Em shocked that she accepted the situation so quick, and that she wanted to raise a child with me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Em asked.

"I didn't know how you would take it, I didn't ask you to be a parent. I didn't know I wanted to be one until I met her. Hell I'm surprised you loved me; I couldn't ask you to love me and my baggage." I said looking down at my lap.

"You can be so stupid sometimes" she said jokingly which lightened the mood in the room. "You didn't ask me to love you I chose to. I don't care who her father is she's apart of you; and I love you.

Besides I want a million kids with you. Why do you think I told you that you couldn't get the motorcycle?" she asked. I responded to her with a kiss.

"Would you like to meet her next time I walk her home from school? We can get ice cream on Wednesdays when Joseph is at church. Then afterwards we can go see a lawyer." I asked.

"Yes, of course I would love to meet a mini you."

Hanna comes over and just stands there. "Bitch, you may speak" I said jokingly. She jumps on me and gives me a bear hug. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. And I'm sorry that I slapped you yesterday, you can slap me back if you want." She rushed out regretfully.

I raised my hand to slap her, when she shut her eyes tight I kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for being there for Em." I smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be without internet for a few days so I decided to post this now. Tell me if it doesn't make sense or whatever your opinion is. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was moving and it seems that no one does internet where I live. But I have two chapters for you, and a new story; called Because I Love You. Read it if you want, tell me if I should continue. More details in the A/N below.**

Ch 5: The Meeting.

* * *

Ppov

I turn over to snuggle with Em, when my arm felt her cold side if the bed. I was a little puzzled until I smelled bacon. I basically drifted into the kitchen like a cartoon. The first thing I seen was several stacks of pancakes, plates of bacon, eggs, and toast. Now I was really puzzled.

The next thing I see is one of the most sexiest things I have ever seen, Em, wearing one if my basketball jerseys and a pair of pajama shorts. She hasn't seen me so I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her and whisper in my most amazed child-like voice "You're like a bacon goddess." She laughs loudly while barely managing to speak "What? You're so geeky and weird...but I love you."

"How am I weird? It's very logical, see; you're standing here the sun is streaming in and beaming down on you making you look angelic and you're making bacon. You put those together and you get bacon goddess." She turns around with a blush on her face, she then stuffs a piece of bacon in my mouth. I make the most orgasmic moan I ever heard. After eating it very slowly I open my eyes and see Em Hanna and Caleb staring at me incredulously.

I grin "You know my feelings towards bacon. DON'T JUDGE!" I shout jokingly.

"Em does she even make sounds like that in bed? Because if she doesn't you might have some real competition." Hanna asked. "What is she doing in my house anyway?" I ask in jest. "So you don't get fat or explode in sexual excitement eating all the bacon." Hanna replies before Emily could. I reply in my best Hanna voice "Bitch please. It would take more than a few pieces of bacon to make me fat, feel these abs." She reached out to run her fingers up and down my abs but Emily smacked her hand away.

"Ow! Emily, she asked me to. This is my only chance to fondle a six pack because Caleb doesn't have any." She pouted. "Ok. I invited them because they were the only ones free at 10:45 am on a Wednesday morning. And I made too much food because I was nervous to meet Addie." Em cut in before Caleb could rebut.

"Em don't worry she is going to love you." I said reassuringly.

"So where does she go to school?" Hanna asks curious. "She goes to Carter elementary 35 minutes away. That's why I was rushing you that one day because I had to get there to walk her home."

"Your time is up...now." Em said to Hanna who was groping me the whole time. "Fine, let's eat." Hanna said begrudgingly.

* * *

Epov

We were walking up to the school when I freeze. "Are you ok?" Paige asks concerned. "Yes, Is that her?"

I point to a 3'5" fair skin little girl wearing a red shirt and jeans. Paige grabs my hand and gently pulls me along. Paige walks up behind her and says "Oh, no. You better be careful redshirts don't last long on the Starship Enterprise." Paige said jokingly.

"Uhgg don't even talk to me about Star Trek" she responds as she turns around. "Oh, Hi" she holds her hand out to me. "I'm Addison." "Nice to meet you Addison, I'm Emily." I greeted while shaking her hand.

"You can call me Addie." She tells me. "You're right she is pretty" Addie whispers loudly to Paige, while I blush. "I know right?" Paige says. To stop from blushing and being so nervous I ask

"How about we go for ice cream down the street then we'll walk you home. OK?" "Yes!" They said excited. I thought to myself; yep I'm definitely going to like her; they're more alike than Paige realizes. Then I think jokingly "_OH, OH_. _What have I got myself into? Double the Paige double the geeky, but double the adorable."_

We get to the ice cream store they both order vanilla and I order chocolate. I just met her and I can already tell that she is the smartest second grader that I have ever met. "So what are you learning in school?" I ask. Paige looks at me like _What have you done?_

"My teacher ordered butterflies and we're charting about them each day,And we're learning about butterflies, and how they start of as an egg, then they grow into a caterpillar, and then they go into a cocoon, and then they break free from the cocoon and turn into a beautiful butterfly!" She said excitedly.

"I did the same thing when I was in second grade. When they turned into a butterfly we released them at in a large field." I left out the part where most of them died before we got to the field. "Really? That's so cool."

"So how did you meet my mommy?" Addie asks. I look to Paige not knowing what to tell the seven year old and a little shocked at the sudden change in topic.

"Umm...well we got locked out on a roof together in college." I responded.

"What happened?" She asked curious. I look over to Paige once again to see her face turn beet-red. "We got to know each other until Emily's friend Hanna found us and let us in." Paige finally spoke.

Addie started to ask "What-" But got cut off by Paige "Well unfortunately it's time to walk you home."

* * *

Ppov

"We arrive at my old home. Alright Addie we see you next Wednesday, ok?" "Come in, please. I want Emmy to meet grandma." Addie begged.

"Umm-" I started to decline was cut off by Em. "I'd love to meet your grandma." She said giving me a reassuring smile.

Addie squealed and grabbed ems hand and tugged her up the porch and toward the front door.

"Grandma! Where are you?" Addie shouted. "I'm in here sweetie, in the kitchen." We walked in the kitchen I seen my mother turned away from us and facing the stove. Addie ran towards her and gave her a hug from behind. When she turned around she let out a surprise "oh!" when she saw us standing awkwardly by the doorway.

"Hi Paige it's nice to see you again. You should come in more often when you walk Addie home." "

I will." I said politely, knowing that I won't. "And who is this?" She asked holding her hand out towards Emily. "That's Emmy, mommy's wife." She said matter of factly before we could answer. I turned bright red, Em smiled, my mom choked on air.

"We're not married or engaged." "Why not? You've been dating for year's right?"

"Yes...how did you know that?" I asked surprised. "Since we don't talk much I had to squeeze as much information out of Earl as I could." "

He shouldn't have told you anything." I said sharply because I am still a little mad she never believed me, we would still be as close as we used to be if she would have just believed me.

"Paige" Em scolded. "Mom I'm-"My apology was cut short by my mom coughing. I rushed forward to usher her into a seat. "Are you ok?" I ask.

She nods her head not quite able to catch her breath. When I see she coughed up blood on a handkerchief, I calmly turn towards a worried Addie "Addie can you go upstairs and play?"

Knowing she was like me I knew she'd be too worried. Emily knowing that same thing asked "Come on Addie, can you show me your toys." She took Addie's hand as she led her to her room upstairs.

"Mom how are you?" I asked once Addie was out of earshot. "I'm fine, I'm fine. What do you really want to talk about?"

"I was thinking of Addie coming over to my house for dinner Friday maybe she can spend the weekend over."

"Oh I think that's a very good idea, but what do you really want to talk about?" She questioned. "I'm thinking of getting Addie back."

"After Earl told me you got clean I hoped that you would come back and raise Addie. I fully support you in that, as long as you bring her over to visit. But I'm not sure Joseph would like that very much. Maybe if you apologized to him." Hearing her say that I have to apologize to him hurt me all over again. I have to get out of here, especially since he could be home any minute.

Thankfully Em came back right at that moment like she knew I had to get out of here. "Come on lets go." I said to Em.

"Wait Paige, don't go." My mom begged, which I ignored.

"Hey Addie, how does spending the weekend with Emmy and me sound?" I ask bending to her level. "That sounds great, I can't wait." She said excited.

"Ok, so we'll see you Friday. I'll pick you up from school come back here get you some clothes and then head home ok?"

"Ok." Addie responded.

"Bye Addie." I kissed her goodbye. "Bye Addie." Em waved. "Bye Emmy." Addie said after barreling towards Em to give her a hug.

Unfortunately Joseph was waiting on the porch for us. "What are you doing here? And who the fuck is this?" he asked harshly.

I stood there frozen scared with a million memories rushing back, making me tremble.

Before I could recover and answer his question Em spoke up "I'm Emily Paige's girlfriend."

He said coldly "I don't appreciate you bringing your filthy lifestyle around my daughter"

I can see Em seething in anger, and I subconsciously rubbed my scars.

Em surprised me when she spoke up but quietly "Our relationship is filthy? You're a sick monster who raped his own step-daughter." Before she could continue he interrupted

"First of all I never touched her, second I wouldn't believe a thing she tells you she's disturbed, and a drug addict. Now get off my property!" He demanded.

"We will leave, but Paige will get her daughter back. We will raise her in a loving family." She snapped me out of my thoughts when she pulled on my hand to walk back towards the school.

We heard him yell "If you even try to take Addie away you'll regret it." He threatened.

Just seeing him brought back feelings and memories I never really dealt with.

* * *

**A/N: The new story is an AU where Paige is a hitman or hitwoman; when she gets handed Emily's file.**

**Also that butterfly thing that really happened to me. My teacher ordered butterfly eggs, once they grew into butterflies we walked up the street to a funeral home where there was a large field to release them. But on the way there most of them died, then more died at the field; including mine. At the time I didn't have any idea what irony meant, but now I see it. But we had pizza so everything turned out ok. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. But check out my new story.**

Ch 6: Lawyers.

* * *

Ppov

"Paige! Paige! Wake up!" Emily shouted and I jolted awake.

"What?" I asked.

"You were having a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No, I don't; I don't even remember it." I lied. "Paige..." Emily said softly. "Emily I don't want to talk about it." I raised my voice and immediately regretted it when I saw the hurt look on Em's face.

She sighed "listen Paige if you don't want to talk to me that's fine, but I do think you should talk to someone." She said then left the room. I know I should talk to Em about this but I can't, I don't want to tell her every fucked up thing that he did to me. But-I reason with myself-by not telling her anything I'm protecting her.

* * *

"So what are some things that we can do?" I ask our lawyer.

"Well first you should press charges against Mr. Kerr the statute of limitations have not run out yet. We can get them to run DNA testing on Addison if the DNA matches we will have DNA evidence of the crime."

"I don't want Addie to know anything about what's going on."

"She doesn't have to I can get the police officers that will be taking a cheek swab from her make it seem like fun; take her finger prints, give her a tour of the station."

"OK, that's fine but he is a cop he has connections. He can make this go away." I said worried.

"He's not the only one who has connections, and I would like to see him try to sweep this under the rug." The self-satisfied look on her face reminded me of Spencer, I guess that's why Spencer recommended us to her.

"What are some other things we can do to get custody?" Emily asks.

"You can get your friends to attest that you are a stable, loving person; and all that. It couldn't hurt to be legally married."

I tensed up because I had planned on asking Em to marry me I even have a ring hidden in my desk drawer, but it's certainly not the right time now. I don't want her to think the only reason I want to marry her is because it will help our case.

"Is there anything that they could use against you?" She asks curiously. "Well I was doing drugs before and when I was pregnant with Addison.

"You stopped using drugs correct?" "Yes." I responded. "Did you go to a treatment center?" "No, after I went to live with my uncle and I found Em I stopped using them."

"OK. Well since they can use your pervious drug use against you, maybe get your boss to write a commendation."

"Ok." I said knowing he would gladly he would do that, but nervous because I will have to tell him who Addie's father is.

* * *

"Hey thanks for letting me come in a little late today." I say gratefully.

"It's ok. Anything for my favorite niece." "Your only niece." I laughed. Then I looked down knowing that I have to tell him and not knowing what his reaction will be.

"OH, no. What is it?" He asks.

"You know how you always asked me who Addie's father was. And I never gave you a straight answer."

"Yes?" "Um, well I told mom before but she didn't believe me, so I didn't want to tell anyone else."

"Why didn't she believe you?"

"Because it's Joseph." I said quietly, I looked down. "What! I'm going to kill him!" he shouts infuriated.

"Wait so you believe me?" "Yes of course, I believe you. Which is why I'm going to go over there and kill him. Why wouldn't your mom believe you? Just because he is a volunteer at the church and a firefighter that he could do know wrong? I never liked him." He said getting angrier.

"Wait I also wanted to tell you that I'm getting her back. We talked to a lawyer earlier and she said that I have to go press charges. That's the first step in getting Addie back. She also said that if I can get a letter from you saying that I'm a good worker and all that."

"Of course I'll do that for you. Did you go to the police station yet?" He said calming down at the mention of Addie.

"No I'll go Friday that way I'll have Addie with me went they pick him up so she doesn't have to see him getting taken in for questioning. Then I'll take her Saturday to police station to get a cheek swab done."

"Hey unc thanks for believing me." "I love you, _Pai-Pai. _"And you ruined it." I said jokingly.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't like this chapter at all but I wanted to give you two chapters since I haven't updated in awhile. But I might redo the chapter later. Sorry if this chapter is horrible.**


End file.
